Meu melhor presente
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: O presente que Sasuke mais desejava era ter Sakura de volta. Oneshot feita para o aniversário de Sasuke 23 de julho [SasuSaku]


**Meu melhor presente**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, ainda bem porque senão eu já teria feito Sasuke e Sakura juntos há muito tempo...**

**-oOo-**

Três anos haviam passado desde que certo Uchiha voltara para sua terra natal. Não negava que o verdadeiro motivo de sua volta fora uma kunoichi de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes como jades. Depois de sua volta a insistência da jovem e o amor que a mesma continuou nutrindo por ele, fez com que o gelo em seu coração aos poucos se derretesse, permitindo se apaixonar por aquela garota que tanto bem lhe fazia.

Amou e foi amado como jamais imaginou que poderia ser. Até o dia em que ele - sempre tinha que ser ele - a levou para longe, destruindo seus sentimentos e machucando seu coração. Itachi novamente arruinou sua vida...

Sentado no parapeito do quarto de Sakura, Sasuke não escondia o ódio que agora tomava conta de seu interior e voltava a ser sua companheira. Quinze dias e ainda nada. Será que ela estava mesmo... Morta? Afastou rapidamente esses pensamentos como se os temesse. Olhou a lua cheia que iluminava seu escuro rosto e se lembrou do dia em que ela desapareceu.

# Flashback #

Dia 7 de julho, uma difícil missão e o grupo Naruto, Sasuke, Sai e Sakura precisavam derrotar dois membros da Akatsuki: Itachi e Kisame.

Naruto e Sai lutavam contra Kisame e Sasuke insistiu para lutar sozinho contra seu irmão mais velho. Sakura observava atentamente curando as feridas de seus amigos e mantendo-os na luta. O que estava começando a irritar os dois inimigos.

– Itachi, temos que dar um jeito na sua cunhadinha, ou essa luta nunca vai acabar – Kisame disse desdenhoso.

O Uchiha mais velho não disse nada, apenas ativou seu mangekyou sharingan e com incrível velocidade apareceu atrás da kunoichi dando lhe um forte golpe, fazendo-a cuspir sangue e desmaiar. Pegou a garota no colo antes desta bater no chão e olhou friamente para seu irmão mais novo.

– Falta ódio! Talvez se eu matasse sua namorada você começaria a sentir mais ódio. – disse-lhe o Uchiha mais velho.

– SOLTE-A! – Sasuke gritou enfurecido.

– Talvez eu solte, mas não agora! Procure-me quando realmente sentir "ódio" – ele falou e com um levantar de folhas secas sumiu, levando consigo o coração de Sasuke.

Kisame tentou fazer o mesmo, mas antes de poder fugir foi pego por um desenho de Sai. Naruto não perdeu tempo e aplicou seu melhor golpe: O Rasenshuriken.

Com exceção de Sasuke o grupo ficou completamente sem chakra e Sakura não estava lá para ajudá-los. Sem nenhuma outra saída, tiveram que desacordar Sasuke, que a todo custo queria ir atrás do seu maldito irmão, e voltaram em seguida para vila.

# Fim do Flashback #

22 de julho. Hoje já fazia quinze dias e o dia seguinte era uma data que Sakura jamais esquecera... Era o aniversário de Sasuke.

Fechou seus olhos e desejou com todas as suas forças, que seu presente fosse tê-la de volta. Não queria mais nada além dela.

As estrelas pareceram atender aos seus pedidos ou talvez fosse uma incrível coincidência, mas no mesmo momento Kakashi apareceu dizendo que haviam encontrado Itachi e que um grupo já estava saindo em sua busca.

Sem dizer nada Sasuke se levantou num pulo e correu com o ex-sensei a procura daquele que destruiu sua única chance de ser feliz.

Devido à batalha com Kisame nem Naruto nem Sai estavam em condições de sair da vila. Portanto, um grupo formado por Kakashi, Yamato, Shikamaru e Sasuke chegaram a uma montanha na fronteira do país do trovão, onde tiveram que se separar.

Com seu sharingan ativado e seu ódio crescendo a cada segundo, Sasuke foi o primeiro a achar o alvo. Parou em frente a seu irmão que parecia estar esperando por ele e foi direto ao assunto.

– Onde está Sakura?

- Não a matei se é isso que quer saber. Aquela vadiazinha fugiu há dois dias. – confessou o Uchiha mais velho.

Repentinamente aquelas palavras surtiram um efeito aliviador em Sasuke.

_"Está viva"_ – era a única coisa em que conseguia pensar no momento.

A voz fria de Itachi trouxe o rapaz de volta a terra no mesmo instante em que se pronunciou.

– Você é fraco Sasuke. Como pôde se apaixonar?

– Eu não vou seguir seus passos Itachi. – disse-lhe Sasuke e voltando à realidade ativou seu selo, começando a sangrenta e esperada luta contra o assassino de seu clã.

Ao longe Kakashi, Yamato e Shikamaru sentiram a imensa quantidade de chakra se chocar e correram para ver o que estava acontecendo, mesmo que já soubessem do que se tratava.

As lâminas da espada de ambos chegavam a soltar faíscas, o cenário já estava completamente mudado, com árvores queimadas e enormes crateras no chão. Os dois Uchihas já se encontravam ofegantes e machucados, mas nenhum parecia se dar por vencido.

Sasuke se lembrou de sua família e pensou na possível família que poderia formar com sua Sakura. Ajuntou todas as suas forças restantes e atacou fatalmente seu irmão.

Numa velocidade incrível e insuperável, a katana de Sasuke afundou no peito de Itachi enquanto o chidori corria pela lâmina da mesma.

Lentamente viu o corpo do homem que desejava matar cair no chão, com os olhos cerrados para nunca mais abrir. Sem saber dizer por que Sasuke sentiu seu peito apertar e uma fina lágrima escorrer discretamente por seu rosto. Havia matado seu irmão...

Encontrou o restante do grupo e com uma renovada esperança, lembrou-se de que, se Sakura fugiu há dois dias ela provavelmente estaria voltando para vila. Novamente olhou para as estrelas e pediu para encontrá-la.

"_Milagre!"_ – foi o que pensou Kakashi, Yamato e Shikamaru ao encontrar encostada no portão da vila de Konoha uma figura rosada com o olhar distante, suja, machucada e cansada, mas viva.

Já Sasuke, não se sabe ao certo o que ele pensou quando a encontrou, talvez não tenha pensado em nada, pois no segundo seguinte já estava a abraçando e beijando com todo amor que ele pôde demonstrar, sem se importar com os olhares dos outros.

Sakura chorava abraçada à Sasuke, lentamente levantou seu rosto lhe dando um doce selinho.

– Desculpe Sasuke-kun. – disse ela com voz fraca e cansada - Eu não comprei nenhum presente de aniversário pra você...

Aliviado e surpreso, viu que o dia já estava amanhecendo. Era dia 23.

Sorrindo ternamente para seu anjo, abraçou-a mais forte contra seu peito e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

– Você é o único presente que desejo!

**Fim.**

Tudo bem podem me matar! ô ficzinha pobre... tava sem imaginação e queria fazer uma oneshot de aniver pro Sasuke. Afinal dia 23 de julho é o aniversário dele!

Se suportarem ler até o fim, por favor, deixem uma reviewzinha... sejam bonzinhos com essa writer imprestável e deixem ela feliz hehe...

Bjs gente. Até a próxima fic!


End file.
